survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Papua New Guinea
|previousseason = ''Timor-Leste''|nextseason = ''Kazakhstan''}} , also stylized as SRorgs: Papua New Guinea - Blood vs Water, is the 18th season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. Twists *'Blood vs. Water:' Returning players will be playing with loved ones from their real life or other selected individuals. *'Returning Players:' Players returning from previous seasons will be cast for this season, as they will be playing with their loved ones/selected individuals on this season. *'Double Tribal Council:' The first Tribal Council was a Double Tribal Council. Both tribes went to Tribal Council separately, and one pair was immune after winning a challenge based on the newlywed game. *'Head-to-Head Challenges:' Players faced off in a series of tribal challenges during the pre-swap portion of the game where they competed against their partner, forcing players to have to jeopardize their partner's position in the game to advance their own. *'Exile Swap:' At the Final 15, a Tribe Swap occurred to two tribes of 7. Dag received no buff and was sent to Exile Island. He joined the losing tribe, Edena, after Tribal Council. *'Partner Switch:' Pairs that ended up on separate tribes at the swap had the opportunity to switch tribes before the swap was finalized if both partners independently opted to. *'Partner Sit-Outs:' In the postmerge portion of the game, at any challenge through the Final 7 immunity challenge, one partner of a pair could sit out of the challenge to give the other a small advantage. *'Fun Auction: '''At the Final 10, the castaways participated in an auction that was just for fun and featured items from former SRorgs hosts and players. Buffs Castaways Episode Guide } | | |7-4-1 |9th Voted Out Day 24 |- |9 | | | |9-2 |10th Voted Out Day 26 1st Juror |- |10 | | | | |3-1-0 |11th Voted Out Day 28 2nd Juror |- |11 | |rowspan = "7" | | |5-4 |12th Voted Out Day 30 3rd Juror |- |12 | | | |7-2 |13th Voted Out Day 32 4th Juror |- |13 | | | |4-2-1 |14th Voted Out Day 34 5th Juror |- |14 | | | |5-1 |15th Voted Out Day 36 6th Juror |- |rowspan = "5" |15 | | | |TBD |16th Voted Out Day 37 7th Juror |} Voting Table } | | | - | | | - | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- |align=left !Gruff | - | | | | - | | | - | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- |align=left !Rob | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- |align=left !Shea | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- |align=left !Sofi | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- |align=left !Matt | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- |align=left !Ryan | | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- |align=left !Dag | | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | | | |- |align=left !Joseph | - | | | | - | - | - | | | | | | |- |align=left !Jacob | - | | | | - | | | - | | | | |- |align=left !Gus | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | | |- |align=left !Sarah | - | | | | - | | | - | | |- |align=left !Ethan | | - | - | - | | - | - | | |- |align=left !Evie | - | | | | - | | | |- |align=left !Trent | - | | | | - | | |- |align=left !Eliza | | - | - | - | | |- |align=left !T-Boz | - | | | | |- |align=left !Aaron | - | | | |- |align=left !Tina | - | | |- |align=left !Michael | | |}